Biting Down
by Rocka.NGW
Summary: She should have run off right then and there. Even if there were guards behind her, she would have found a way- any way- anything! Just fight, kick and punch her way back… back to the club, back to the neon lights and the noise and the heat. But no. Orihime stayed put… AU, BDSM?, Soft Lemon, One-Shot


**A/N**: This is a standalone project that I literally wrote in one day after hearing _Lorde_'s Biting Down. But I am working on a newer story that will have multiple chapters and I honestly haven't a clue when I'll post it, so, stay tuned.

**Title:**** Biting Down**

**Pairings:** Aizen/Orihime

**Rating:** This is rated **M**. I don't normally do **M**s, so….. brace yourselves.

**Warning:** Please leave if you are young. I can't control what you do or make decisions for you, but this story contains drug use, crude language, sexual situations, and it is intended for a mature audience…. Just don't let your mom catch you reading this.

**Description: **She should have run off right then and there. Even if there were guards behind her, she would have found a way- any way- anything! Just fight, kick and punch her way back… back to the club, back to the neon lights and the noise and the heat. But no. Orihime stayed put… AU, BDSM?, Soft Lemon, One-Shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

**Skip a hit, don't make a **_**sound**_

* * *

Orihime took her time walking down the carpeted stairs.

The cool tunnel air hit her, contrasting greatly with clammy heat from the club above.

One strappy red pump in front of the other, the woman heading down the spiraling tunnel. She was no more comforted by the two brawny escorts behind her.

It was dark down there, barely any lighting, barely any warmth. It was a catacomb really. She couldn't tell you how she gotten down here, but she could tell you that she probably wouldn't make it out.

Orihime adjusted her black garter under the frilly red skirt. Goosebumps crawled over her skin. Her outfit was way too skimpy for such a strong draft.

Loud noises approached her right side. It was screaming. A woman. Orihime's heart thumped and her breath hitched against the tightly wound corset.

The trio continued down the long hall, ignoring the shouts. Whether it was cries of pain or pleasure, Orihime would never know, and she would never ask.

* * *

**Breathed so deep I thought I'd **_**drown**_

* * *

The deeper she went the cold it became.

The air became muskier.

The music above more muted.

An escort behind her clutched her forearm and turned an unsuspecting corner. There she was met by three more men, two of which were obvious escorts but the other was different. He was taller, leaner than the rest. His short silver hair hid his face, cloaking his immediate expression.

He leaned forward 'til he was face to face. Though his eyes were closed to near slits, she could feel him inspecting her.

His eyes glazed over her legs, her thighs, her maroon corset that threatened to squeeze the life out of her and all the way to the top of her head where her auburn colored pigtails sat, and back down again. His eyes lingered longer on her breast then she cared to remember.

His lips twitched into a small grin of approval before turning away.

She should have run off right then and there. Even if there were guards behind her, she would have found a way- any way- anything! Just fight, kick and punch her way back to the red carpeted stair, back to the club, back to the neon lights and the noise and the heat.

The woman's eyes widened. Behind the lean, silver haired man and his bodyguards, two dark masses were carrying something large. Though they tried to mask it with a dark cloth, a blood stained arm hung from under the cover.

But no. Orihime stayed put.

The lean man opened his fist, revealing a tiny red pill in the shape on a bow.

_Was it worth? Was this what she came for…?_ Orihime no longer knew.

The walls were damp and cold and closing in.

They were giving her a choice. She could either take it and face what lies ahead… or die.

No one wrote down the rules, no one told her the game play. You take the risk, take the hit, and hope that you'd make it to the finish line.

If not, she'd be another body in a bag.

Orihime took the pill from his palm. Now up close, she could see tiny glittery specks inside.

Shadows from the flickering lamps danced on their faces. The walls continued to move in.

The woman closed her eyes. She placed it on her tongue, feeling it dissolve a little, and swallowed.

It tasted sweet… sweet like syrup and… and… she couldn't put her finger on it…

Again the lean man leaned in.

She began to feel woozy

It didn't seem possible but his breath was cooler than the walls, his incline stopped by her ear where he played with a wisp of auburn near her neck.

"Follow the yellow brick road," he whispered.

* * *

**Listen to the beats **_**resound**_

* * *

The thumping grew louder, the cold grew colder, the tunnel became longer.

Orihime stumbled through the hall. The walls looked as if they were ready to collapse at any moment. The ground had become brick painted a dark yellow. She trekked down the long hallway, using the cracked walls as support.

Her breathing staggered and her body lit up.

It was a strange sensation to feel cold air rushing against your body but feeling like lava from the inside.

The escorts… the bodyguards… the lean man… they all left her to fend for herself.

"_Follow the yellow brick road…"_ was the last thing she heard before the blasting music from the club up top took control over her hearing. Before… so muted… now… the blood in her ears pounced and jumped.

There were other corners and other turns but her eyes stayed on her red pumps, following the yellow brick road.

A noise began to build and a light slowly grew, so she moved towards it.

Two men stood by wide shiny green doors. The one to the left grabbed her wrist and the other placed a red bracelet on her. They gave her one look over before opening the doors for her. She stumbled inside.

She was in Emerald City.

She was greeted with the aroma of sweat and sex. Warmth enveloped her body, inside and out. She was no longer in the cold, damp tunnel, but in a warm, wide room, where bodies, indistinguishable from the next laid on top of each other, kissed each other, fucked each other.

Orihime walked around the circular room, letting the pill finish running its course through her bloodstream, rewarding her with the best high of her life.

It was hard to remember how she got here… Orihime stopped for a moment and leaned against a wall. A man, hardly dressed, approached her, kissing her neck and arms, whispering to her, telling her the things he'd do to her… But Orihime didn't pay attention. Her eyes were fixated on a woman being ravaged by two men and another woman. They licked at her, sucked on her, and… Orihime blinked, not believing her eyes… they bit her… and she liked it…

Orihime walked away from the man before he could finish untying her corset. She remember… she remembered being approached about money… that she needed money… a lot of it… and she just needed to do a favor to get it…

Orihime approached heavy red curtains. She could hear giggling and moaning from behind it.

Her body was becoming lighter, as if she'd fly off. Orihime smiled, not knowing what was so funny, and continued through the curtains.

A woman slowly rocked back and forward, giggling and laughing. A man was under her. Suddenly another woman entered the bed, kissing the woman on top.

Orihime was in awe. It was such a grand room with a grand bed and grand carpentry. Orihime giggled at the word grand. Grand… it was such a _grand_ word.

Orihime frowned, feeling very sad. The word didn't sound so grand anymore…

Orihime made her way over to a Victorian looking chair beside a table of sweet and tarts. She kicked off her strappy red pumps and ate a few of the macaroons and watched the man and the two women fucking on the bed.

She didn't know how long she sat there. It could have been seconds- it sure felt like seconds- but it could have easily been an hour or two. She'd never know.

Regardless, the man grew bored of the two women on top of him. The two continued to play with each other even after the man left the bed.

He was tall, taller than expected. Orihime shifted uncomfortably in her seat, reveling in his naked glory. Quick as lightning, a cloth was wrapped around his waist. Had she blinked? Her movements did feel slower, maybe that's why he looked as if he moved at the speed of light.

The menacing man pushed a wide hand through dark, russet hair. "How did you get here?" he asked, slipping the words from his lips smooth… like chocolate.

"I…" Orihime took a second to take a deep breath. Her eyes followed down the ridges and shadows of his glossy abs. "I f-followed the yellow brick road."

Orihime felt some tugging and pulling. She was suddenly standing, watching as her corset hit the ground, followed by her skirt. The two women from the bed were undressing her.

"I hate those frilly things." He bit his lip, watching as her clothes- or what little clothing she had on- was dropped to the ground. "Why _your_ kind constantly insist on donning such ridiculous costumes is beyond me."

Orihime inhaled, laughing. She sat back down on the chair, giggling. The drug was taking on a new course. Her body was becoming more sensitive… "I feel…" Orihime ran an over her breast. "I feel…" Her hand continued downward. "Good…" she exhaled out.

The man grinned. This was her first time. Yes, fresh meat was the best. But it was the oblivious ones that lose control, placing casualties in his hands that needed to be dealt with later.

"You don't belong here." She heard him say. And he was right. She didn't belong in a place like this, with orgies and debaucheries. She just… she just needed… she just… what did she need again?

Her body was setting a different fire. It was a blaze of need and want. She knew all drugs had their effects, but this…. This was madness! This was the horniest she's ever felt and the need was burning in her chest. The need for this man- whoever this man was, looking upon her as if she was just another piece of meat to be bitten into and tossed aside- was overwhelming.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of…" Orihime laughed not exactly knowing how she formed such a long sentence.

His chocolate eyes twinkled.

"This is a dangerous place…" He wrapped his long fingers in the auburn hair his mistresses let done, leaning down into her. "You can go back now, if you wish."

The room was getting hot and so were her insides. Orihime grabbed his neck, pulling him down to her, and kissed him. His lips were hard and cold, but she didn't mind since her body was ablaze.

It was the drugs… the little red glittery bow… it affected her perception of time… of feeling…. It felt so good. She didn't know long she was on top of him, or even under him. Just the cool, marble-like body against hers... his stiff member rhythmically entering and exiting her… combined with the newfound sensitivity the pill provided for her… it was all too much, and not enough, all at once.

The man turned her on her back so she faced him. Certainly his eyes were brown… more chocolaty before… now they looked almost… red? He grabbed her wrist and pushed them over her head, almost painfully. "I'm going to make you mine," he growled through clenched teeth. "Forever."

Suddenly, Orihime felt a pain on her neck.

It hurt. It hurt a lot…

She wanted to remove it, whatever what was causing the pain… But her hands were held down. His grip felt like manacles.

She could hear a gulping-like sound by her ear. And she could feel his rather large member pumping into her.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, giving him the perfect position of penetration. His cold body felt good against her overheated one. _Good_… that was a good word to describe how she felt.

There were curtains and drapes hanging from the wall and ceiling… they were becoming blurred.

Somehow he began to go deeper. Deep enough to crack her in half. He filled her to the hilt, rubbing those porcelain globes against her folds. Her breathing heightened… she was… gasping? And her heart… it was electricity pumping through her… was this… adrenaline?

The pain up top… the pleasure on the bottom… She could no longer distinguish between the two.

Her body was becoming weaker, the pumping was stronger, the gulping, quicker. She was feeling light-headed… it was becoming harder to breathe…

Then… then came the real pain. A true burning… a burning as if venom was searing through her veins.

Orihime squeaked, wanting to cry out for help, but she was too weak… she was… dizzy.

She was… burning… and…and…

* * *

**The electronics of your _heart_,  
See how fast they fall _apart_**

* * *

Orihime's eyes opened. She could feel it, that feeling of utter torture and much needed release in the pit of her belly. She turned over and retched, partly missing the floor and landing most of the bile on the soft silk sheets.

Her body was heavy. She used the bedside table to help her stand, but she fell to her knees, wrapped in a large blanket.

Her head throbbed like never before. She rested her head on the carpeted floor and retched again.

Never in her life had she felt so nauseous.

The events of last night were… hazy. And even before then, her thoughts were becoming scrambled.

And she was…. _Hungry_.

The smell of her vomit was turning her stomach and she needed to get away from it. And now with her emptied stomach, she needed a refill.

Orihime remembered the sweet tarts that sat on the other side of the room. She wanted to get over there- needed to get over there. But she wasn't sure if her legs could carry her over.

The burning need in her belly grew stronger, demanding her attention. Orihime rolled away from the bile and used the nightstand stand, once again, to stand.

She was… _Thirsty_.

Orihime closed her eyes and took a step. Immediately she was standing in front of the table, bumping into to it actually. She had no recollection of how she had gotten across the room. It all was happening so fast, everything was spinning… yet so clear… she could see in greater detail the drapes that hung on the brick walls, the intricate gold detailing on the carpet, the distinct smell of the bile across the room. She could even hear people talking outside of the room. If her head stopped beating for a moment, Orihime bet she could hear the conversation clearly, as if she were in the same room with them.

The woman sank to her knees. The contractions in her stomach came sooner and more painful. Her body needed fulfillment.

She took a pink and red colored macaroon and shoved it in her mouth- but just as fast as she threw it in, it came retching back out. Her whole body shook and convulsed, throwing out the not so sugary tart.

It tasted as if soggy mold had grown over it, though there were no signs of it on the other confectionaries. She tried again, but with only the same result, expelling the wretched desserts from her body.

The burning continued. This time it travelled up from her belly and into her throat. She needed a glass of water… or some sort of liquid to quench such a thirst.

She was dying and she needed help. She needed relief from the pain.

_The pill… it must have been the pill…_

Images of the lean, silver haired man flittered in her jumbled mind.

_That man… he did this…_

Orihime leaned against the table, forgetting all attempts of making her way to the chair next to it. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her end. She'd try to remember a better time… a better place… anything but here and the night before, but… she could…

"You must be hungry."

One gray eye opened. Then the next. A skimpily dressed woman hovered over her… she smelled… absolutely delectable. Orihime wondered if she had any food on her somewhere. "Very…" Orihime rasped.

"Here." The woman bent down and placed her arm in Orihime's lap. "They sent me in here for you."

Orihime looked at the woman incredulously. She had no food in her palm, no drink. What did she want her to do with that? Still, Orihime couldn't help but salivate at the smell. Oh God… what is that smell? It was like nothing she every smelt before… It was something… it was the _only_ thing, that could quench this thirst.

"Ah, you're awake." A smooth, familiar voice said behind her.

"'Bout time, too." Said another voice, familiar also. "She's been sleeping for three days."

Orihime "Ow... Please… my stomach… it-"

"It burns?" The smooth voice said, stopping her mid-sentence. No longer cool, but warm, the familiar voice whispered in her ear. "It feels better biting down."

Orihime looked around at the room and at the woman. Her muscles were beginning to spasm uncontrollably. The woman smelled so fucking amazing.

Orihime grabbed the woman's arm, sinking her teeth into her skin. It was surprisingly easy; biting into someone else's skin, and incredibly delicious.

The woman shouted in pain and how rough Orihime yanked on her, almost dislocating her shoulder.

But the taste of her warm, dark liquid rushing into her mouth and down her throat, immediately soothing the burning lava that fizzled there, was absolute heaven.

_No… not heaven._

_Something way more sinister and devious…_

_Something…_ Orihime closed her eyes and moaned, finishing her meal.

* * *

**It feels better biting down…**

* * *

**I highly doubt I'll be continuing this one-shot. But, you never know what the future holds ¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯.**

**Like I said, this was written in a few hours and I didn't really give it much thought. When I have an idea I normally write it down and if it takes off from there, I'll continue. If not, it normally forgotten somewhere on my computer. But thanks for sticking around 'til the end! It's very much appreciated.**

**Rocka.**


End file.
